lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes
'The Gnomes ' are an Elder Race and masters of technology and the former denizens of Gnomeregan, as well as a race of diminutive humanoids centered around the Kingdom of Gnomer inside Thedas. Gnomes are a diminutive, wiry race of tinkers who live underground. They are great mechanics and inventors, renowned for their knowledge and eccentric natures. The gnomes had a vast city, Gnomeregan, built into Ironforge Mountain, but invading troggs destroyed it and slaughtered many of its citizens forcing them to withdraw into New Tinkerton. The eccentric, often-brilliant gnomes are one of the most peculiar races of the world. With their obsession for developing radical new technologies and constructing marvels of mind-bending engineering, it is a wonder that any gnomes have survived to proliferate. The Gnomes would be created by the two first generation Titans in the form of Erbag, and Indus of whom were the gods of Technology and formed the diminitive Gnomes following a brief meeting with Perses and his Dwarves molded their views of what they wanted they worker race to look like. The Gnomes are located in two areas with the majority of their race remaining in their ancestoral homeland of Thedas, but the other smaller (but growing) location for the gnomes is the Shire within Gondor where the Gnomes live in a far different and less technological lifestyle. History Creation The Gnomes would be created by the two second generation Titans in the form of Erbag, and Indus of whom were the gods of Technology and formed the diminitive Gnomes following a brief meeting with Perses and his Dwarves molded their views of what they wanted they worker race to look like. Appearance The Gnomes are seperated into three main factions in the form of the Mechagnomes, Leper Gnomes, and Earthian gnomes of which the Mechagnomes are the pure Gnomes and are nearly entirely within the Fade guarding their master in Indus, the Leper Gnomes are the Chaos corupted element of the Gnomish race and are nearly entirely within the Fade surrounding their master in Erbag, while the Earthian Gnomes are entirely on the Earth and are the the most comonly seen of the Elder Race. Earthian Gnomes Gnomes are small, slight and nifty. They somewhat resemble Dwarves, but are even shorter, not as stocky, and have large heads in proportion to their bodies. They have large noses and ruddy skin, their ears are large and rounded, and their hair color varies wildly, some even having pink or green hair. They have four fingers on each hand. They are often seen with goggles, tool belts and other items related to their technological inclinations. Hair Style Before the Gnomeregan incident, some gnomes (such Gnoarn) had earned a reputation for themselves by wearing an eccentric hairstyle known as a "gnomefro". Mechagnomes Leper Gnomes Culture Earthian Gnomes Little is actually known about gnomish culture. Though what gnomish life really revolves around is unclear, it is perceived by most to be about striving towards the next levels of technology and knowledge through experimentation and tinkering. It is not known what social norms may exist for gnomish marriages, though Marvin and Tamara Wobblesprocket provide at least one example of humans and gnomes intermarrying. Whether or not half-gnomes might be produced from such unions is unknown. Names Gnome parents name their children at birth. Gnomes have family names that represent an honored ancestor’s achievements, but they only keep these names until some time in their thirties. At this point, gnome society expects them to have made their own achievements, and thus the gnome invents a new name that represents his own accomplishments. This name then takes the place of his family name. *Male Names: Grobnick, Kazbo, Hagin, Snoonose. *Female Names: Beggra, Nefti, Sorassa, Gamash. *Family Names: Spinpistol, Airslicer, Bombtosser, Greatgear. Category:Race